gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Babe's Fake Disease
is the eighteenth episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers. It premiered on February 27, 2016 to an audience of 1.44 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Hudson and Trip are playing with clackers. Kenzie shows them an app that predicts how you will look at age 40. Kenzie tries it on Trip and it works. It shows Trip bald. Babe arrives and tells them she was stuck in the bathroom for 25 minutes. Hudson "rescues" Babe. Babe and Kenzie leave and Dub arrives and tells Trip he got bald genetics from his mom. Dub calls Bobby Dong for the issue. At Fooders, Babe, Kenzie and the coding club are talking. Babe wants to leave because she's bored but she sees a cute boy. Kenzie says he is Scott. Babe comes to Scott. At Game Shakers, Hudson, Dub, Bunny and Bobby are testing Trip. At Fooders, Babe calls Scott a genius. Everybody leaves except for Babe, Kenzie and Scott. Babe tells Scott her phone number and to go on a date. At Game Shakers, they are still testing Trip. At Fooders, Babe and Scott are on a date. Scott shows Babe a 3D printer to print a fondoe fork. Babe tries to go to the bathroom and escape but it doesn't work. At Game Shakers, Dub says the next step of the test is worms. Trip is forced to do it. They zap Trip and Babe arrives. Annoyed Babe says that Scott has been texting her for 20 minutes. Babe says that Scott is joining their science class. Dub tells Babe to fool Scott with a fake disease. Babe tells Bobby to replace the windows with glass. Hudson takes the worms off Trip's head. At school, the plan starts with the fake disease. Scott touches Babe and she goes fake crazy. Babe attacks Scott, and rips Andrew's shirt. Then, she throws Kenzie out the window. Hudson fake wake ups Babe and Scott breaks up with Babe. At Game Shakers, they find out that bald was just an option. Trip is about to attack Kenzie and chases after her. Hudson eats the worms. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Regi Davis as Andrew Sammich *Alexandre Chan as Bobby Dong Guest cast *Anders Westlund as Scott *Carolyn Dodd as Olivia *Maritza Carbera as Becca *Aiden Alizadeh as Nathan Trivia *This is the third time Babe has a crush on someone. First was Hudson, second was Mason Kendall and third is Scott. *This is the first time Ruthless didn't appear while Bunny did. *The reason why Babe didn't hurt Hudson was maybe a chance of her liking him then again she did like Scott for a bit. *The school mascot is a wombat as revealed in the laptops.http://gameshakers.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Hill_High_School_Wombats *'Bungle Worms' may be a reference to iCarly's jungle worms. References Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2016 airing